


Is that how it feels? To have a family?

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 303 is so gonna kill the malec fandom. Again, Boyfriends, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I am supposed to be studying but whatever, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, malec feels, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: Magnus and Alec prepare to receive Maryse Lightwood for dinner at their loft.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 303 stills killed me and I am still crying. 
> 
> So I just wanted to write this :D 
> 
> There are definetely some mistakes because English is not my native language, so feel free to point out my mistakes.  
> There will 3 chapters in total, and hopefully I will finish this before the episode airs. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus was saying goodbye to his last client of the afternoon when Alec came through the front door. Magnus cancelled all of meetings with clients for the rest of the day.

Indeed, today was one those days when Alec finishes his work early : he has meetings in the morning but doesn't have any in the evening. Wich was convenient for the both of them, since Magnus lost the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn, they tend to have more time for themselves.

Not that he doesn't miss being the High Warlock and the leader of his people, of course he does. He was the High Warlock for centuries ... and now seing someone else in this position hurts ... at first he felt stupid for trusting the Seelie Queen, and loosing his Title because of it, then he hide it from Alec thinking that he would think less of him if he finds out that he wasn't capable of taking care of his people anymore. 

But Alec ... Alexander surprised him once again by confirming the fact that he loved him because of who he was and not for what he was. It always  amazed Magnus, knowing that Alec loved him this much. Like no one ever did. But still, it shouldn't surprise him this much, Alec was really exceptional, with a big heart, full of love, ready to care about anyone even if they didn't deserve it. But being with Alexander is making him realize, as time goes by, that maybe ... he does deserve to be loved like this. He still can't believe how lucky he is to have someone as Alec by his side. Someone so caring, smart, beautiful, selfless and ... angelic.

 

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by the door of his loft getting closed with a click. He turned around to see Alec walking toward him with a soft smile. Suddenly he was embraced with Alec's strong arms and felt himself relax. He hugged Alec tightly and snuggled closer leaving no distance between them. He felt Alec kiss the top of his head, then he drew back.

"Hello" said Alec, smiling down at him.

"Hello Alexander" replied softly Magnus, keeping his hands on Alec's waist. Then moved forward to kiss him. Closing his eyes, he savoured the kiss. It didn't matter how many times they kiss a day, it always makes Magnus feel like he is floating on clouds. It makes him feel ... in peace.

Stepping back, he re-opened his eyes to see Alec looking at him in the softest way possible : he always looks at him like that, and everytime he does, Magnus is taken aback by the love and admiration present in Alexander's eyes.

"How was your day darling?" asked Magnus, making Alec blush, like he always does when Magnus calls him in sweet names such as darling, love and sweetheart. Making Alec blush was now becoming Magnus' favourite task.

 

"It was okay" replied Alec shrugging, but the he bite his lips and looked at Magnus in a way like he was holding Something back.

 

"What is it? Did something happened?" asked Magnus, concerned, and moving his hold from Alec's waist to his forearm.

 

"Nothing bad just ... I did something and I should have asked you before but I wasn't thinking, and it is really not bad it may shock you a little but ... I can still cancel it if you don't want to-"

 

"Alexander" interrupted Magnus putting an end to Alec's babble, "You are making no sense" said Magnus chukling and smiling a little to put Alec at ease. "Now just take a deep breath" instructed Magnus, as Alec did as said, and closed his eyes, possibly to clear his mind, and blurted out :

 

"I may have asked my mother to come to your place to have dinner with us and she said yes so she is coming tonight" then Alec sighed and looked down like he was waiting for Magnus to be upset at him.

 

"Wait what?" asked Magnus dumbfounded. He clearly wasn't excepting this. He stared at Alec with widened eyes, not sure if he heard correctly. Not that he minds Maryse's presence, but Alec's mother was a complicated person, and until now she never saw him as an equal, as ... a person. Sure, these past few months, thanks to his relationship with Alec, may have cooled down the tension which was always present between him and Maryse. But they never had a true interaction, face to face, before. And now he was supposed to have a dinner with her?

How was he gonna get through this? How should he act around her? Should he ignore her during the whole meal? What if she actually doesn't want to be here? A thousand thoughts were running around in his head, but a part of Alec's sentence came back to his mind, and he realized that the day was getting weirder by the minute.

 

"She agreed to come here ?" asked Magnus, not quite believing what he was hearing. Since when Maryse Lightwood wanted to be in the same room as Magnus? Not that he actually hates her ... He just doesn't know what was happening here. Maryse always despised him, and she now has to bear with him because he is in a relationship with her son, but he never thought that she would willingly come and visit Magnus at his place, to have dinner with him, and Alec. He was ... stunned.

 

"Yeah" Alec said with a little smile, and biting his lips, then looking at Magnus with uncertain eyes, he asked "Are you mad?", cocking his head a little.

 

"No" responded Magnus immediately, not wanting Alec to have unnecessary and worrying thoughts.

 

"No I am not mad" reassured him Magnus, "I am just shocked I guess" said Magnus looking down. Then looking up, he said to Alec, "I wasn't expecting this that's all".

 

"I am sorry I didn't ask you. I wasn't expecting her call, she called me this morning telling me she was coming back from Idris to stay at the Institute for a few days, and she seemed to be a little ... worried and tired, so I thought that us, spending time with her would change her mind for a few moments. So when I asked if she would come to have a dinner with us tonight, she immediatly said yes. I am sorry I shouldn't have said that to her without asking for your permission, I mean this is your loft and-"

 

"Alexander" interrupted Magnus for a second time this day, but this time he was looking at Alec like he suddenly grow a second head, "You never, ever have to ask me permission for something like this. I told you this before, and I am telling you this again, this is your home too, Alexander. You live here half of the time already. You don't have to ask for permission to bring your mother here for dinner. She is your family, and she will always be welcome here. So don't think like that alright?" said Magnus, putting one of his hands on Alec's cheek to caress it.

"Oh" just said Alec, smiling shyly and blushing, "I just ... thought that it would bother you since you don't like each other very much but ..."

 

"But what?" asked Magnus, leaning his head to the side,

 

"The past few months ... she has been more ... supportive I guess?" said Alec, but Magnus felt like there was more to it, so smiling at Alec, he let him speak.

"It just ... I think she is trying you know? Trying to understand, understand me, us. And it's not just us, I think that she is finally realizing that what the Clave think of us doens't really matter anymore. She is making amends, and she is even talking to Izzy now, she is smiling more and talking to us from time to time, calling us to ask about our day. And ... I think she is looking for forgiveness from ... all the people she hurt : Isabelle, Jace, me, even Luke ... and even though she hasn't said anything, I know that she feels guilty about the way she has been treating you the past few years. So I thought I could make it easier for her? And it is not just about her ... it's about you too" said Alec looking straight into Magnus' eyes.

 

"Me?" asked Magnus, surprised. Again ...

 

"Yes" replied Alec, then sighing, Alec hold him by the shoulders and said, "I know that you worry about the way she ... thinks about us, about you. All those years, I know that my mother wasn't really respectful toward your kind, and especially you. And I know that it's upsetting you. At the wedding, the things she said, it wasn't right. And I think she is finally realizing it. And I wanted her to ... I just want her to see how happy and alive you make me whenever I am around you. I want her to understand that you are not someone that I am ready to let go anytime soon. I want her to be okay with us, I want her to be okay with you Magnus. I want her to see you for the amazing person you are. Is that ... wrong? I mean if you don't want this I can still call her to tell her that this can't be possible I-"

"Alexander I-" started to speak Magnus, but he couldn't get the words out, submerged by the emotions he was feeling. He really couldn't say out loud what he was feeling, so he just said two words :

 

"Thank you"

 

"For what?" asked Alec frowning in confusion,

 

"For caring this much" simply said Magnus, smiling at him and fighting back tears. Alec smiling softly, brought his hand up and put it behind Magnus' neck, and said,

 

"I told you before didn't I? All I care about is how you feel. So if you don't want her-"

 

"It's not that I don't want her here, it's just ... I don't want to mess things up" admitted Magnus,

 

"How would you do that?" asked Alec frowning,

 

"I don't know" replied Magnus, then looked down, "What if I do something or say something stupid?"

 

"Hey" retorted Alec, bringing Magnus closer to him, "there is nothing stupid about you. It will be fine, you just have to be yourself" said Alec smiling at him,

 

"Well that didn't work before" said Magnus biting his lips, and fidgeting with Alec's shirt buttons,

 

"Magnus" called out Alec, and Magnus looked up at him, insecurities flashing through his eyes, making his whole body tense,

 

" You don't have to pretend with her, everything will be fine. Just ... be your magnificient self and it's going to be perfect" reassured him Alec, but still he was feeling nervous, he just couldn't help it.

Then sighing, and taking a deep breath, he looked back at Alec then smiled,

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"Of course I am" replied Alec, without a second beat of silence, "Are you okay with this?" asked Alec, biting his lips nervously,

 

Magnus could tell that this matters a lot to Alec, and he was right. It was time to fix things now, he couldn't ignore Maryse Lightwood forever, she was Alec's mother after all. They both have to try to make things work between all of them. For Alec's sake.

 

"Alright then, let's go get dressed for the night" said Magnus, putting all the unecessary thoughts at the back of his mind, and smiling brightly at Alec, he took his hands in his, and made the way toward their bedroom.

 

If he was going to impress Maryse Lightwood, which is something he obviously has to do, he better start with the clothes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 ^^ 
> 
> I was supposed to do the cooking part in this chapter but I got carried away so ... It will be for the next chapter.  
> And sorry for the mistakes, it's midnight here and I am tired lol I will check them and correct them another day ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Stepping into the bedroom, they both made their way to their wardrobe.

Since Alec has been spending more time at the loft, Magnus decided to make some place in the wardrobe for Alexander's clothes. Most of his clothes were black, obviously, but since the past few weeks, Alec has been trying to wear some colourful shirts.

There had been plenty of days where they went to shopping and spend hours and hours picking out and trying outfits. Magnus didn't spend a lot of time to pick up his clothes, but Alec was always hesitant, doubting if the chosen shirt would be "too much". But Magnus said that Alec will always look nice whatever clothes he wears, and if he likes the shirt, then he should keep it.

Then, little by little, their wardrobe became occupied by new colourful clothes which belonged to Alexander.

But the most important thing, was that Alec felt comfortable wearing these kind of clothes while it wasn't really his favourite ones a few years ago.

Opening their wardrobe, Magnus started to take his shirts, pants, suits, one by one, looked at them with his eyebrows raised, and threw them on their bed. Alec was looking at him with questionning eyes.

  
  


"What are you doing?" asked Alec, gesturing with his hands the pill of clothes which were now, taking place of half of the bed.

  
  


"I am ..." started Magnus, but stopped to look at the dress he was holding in his hands, he scrunched up his nose, made a grimace then put it back in the wardrobe. And another one, which, with a smile, threw it on the bed.

  
  


"... trying to find a nice outfit to wear so I can impress your mother" answered Magnus, looking at Alec with a smile.

  
  


Alec snorted, smiling and shaking his head in fondness, he picked up a few shirts of his own in his hands, and started to examine them to see if they were fit for a dinner or not.

  
  


"You don't have to impress her Magnus" replied Alec, "You just ... acte like yourself" said Alec shrugging.

  
  


"Alexander" said Magnus, rolling his eyes at him, and smiling at him, he replied,

  
  


"Your _mother_ is coming here for the first time to have dinner with us. Everything has to be _perfect._ Especially me."

  
  


"You already are" simply said Alec, taking him by surprise for the umpteenth time of the day, and Magnus looked at him with a soft smile before answering,

  
  


"You know what I am talking about", then chuckling, he said, "And I know that some of the women are impressed only by two things"

"I don't know anything about woman which I am very okay with " replied Alec smiling making Magnus snort, then frowning in confusion, he looked at Magnus and asked,

  
  


"And what are those two things?"

  
  


"Well ... " started to anwser Magnus, but realizing that he pulled out all of his favourites outfits, he walked towards the bed and picked up a few shirts, « First … fashion », said Magnus, then among the clothes which were put on the bed, he magically send some of them back to their wardrobe. By the end, there were only, five tops, three pants, and six suits. Looking down at the clothes there were left, he started to take the tops and made his way towards the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror, and tittling his head to the side, he took his top which he washolding it in his hand, and positioned it in front of his body, and looked into the mirror to see the effect it would have. Pleased with the image he returned, he turned around and faced Alec, who was now in front of the bed, holding shirts and pants, and he was looking at them with a frown, clearly not knowing what to pick. Then he sighed, and looked at Magnus, and said,

  
  


''You're right. Izzy loves fashion, and all the … flashy clothes. I think now I understand why the two of you seems to get along so well'' answered Alec, smiling, and indeed happy that his sister and boyfriend do get along well. There were some days, where Magnus and Isablle would go to shopping without him, because he was either busy with meetings and missions or he wanted them to spend some time with eachother and discuss « fashion and style stuff », which he knew nothing about. One day, Isabelle came from shopping directly into his office, holding at least six bags filled with clothes, shoes and make-ups, and went on and on about how Magnus is amazing and knows really well how to dress to impress. Of course, Alec already knew that, he was aware that Magnus really knew things about fashion, he was an expert in every domain after all.

  
  


''Aah Isabelle … she has indeed very good taste when it comes to outfits'' replied Magnus, with fondness shining in his eyes. It has been a really long time since he actually went to shopping with someone and spend hours trying hundred of different clothes. Isabelle and him were becoming really good friends indeed. And again, it was all thanks to Alexander.

  
  


''Although I can't quite say the same for one of her brothers'' said Magnus looking at Alec, with a look of tease, and a binding smile which made Alec feel all weird in the inside, in the best way possible.

  
  


''Hey don't be mean'' replied Alec pouting, knowing really well that Magnus was teasing him, ''I am actually improving you know'' said Alec, feeling proud and quite happy with the thought.

  
  


'' I have been wearing less black clothes now. The last time I went to the Institute with a grey shirt, Isabelle said : «Who are you and what have you done with Alec Lightwood ? » with a stupid smile'' said Alec with a smile of his own, remembering how he blushed when Isabelle looked at him with fond eyes after he told her that Magnus chose the outfit for him.

It was true. Magnus has been having a big influence on him since they began seeing each other, a good one obviously. Alec was actually smiling more and more these last months, taking breaks between work and meetings to spend time with Magnus, or even Madzie and Catherina. He was … happier than he ever was before. And it all happened after Magnus came into his life.

Magnus' laugher brought him back from his thoughts, and he turned to look at him, with a smile of his own. Magnus' laugh was becoming his favourite thing to hear. How his eyes shines and the corner of his eyes wrinkles. How his face lights up … The thought that Alec was one of the reasons Magnus smiles so often makes him feel all happy beyond words.

  
  


''I am kidding sweatheart'' said Magnus and brought his hand to cup Alec's cheek, and Alec blushed. Like he always does whenever calls him with eandearing terms, he still wasn't used to this affection.

 

''Besides, I already told you that, you look handsome in whatever you wear'' Magnus said smiling,

  
  


''Um … thank you ?'' replied Alec, tucking his head and blushing even more than earlier, '' But admit it … I actually wore terrible clothes back then didn't I ?'' asked Alec, with a grimace and looking uncertainly at Magnus,

  
  


''Well … I wouldn't say terrible clothes, just that you had a very different taste'' answered Magnus, now holding Alec by the waist, ''But it didn't matter did it ? I still looked at you anyway'' said Magnus, biting his lips, and looking at Alec with soft eyes.

  
  


''Yes … you did'' said Alec, looking back into Magnus' eyes, not being able to look away.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, or minutes, none of them were aware of the time. Looking into each other's eyes, they both felt very lucky and happy of how far they've come.

Alec was a few months ago, a soldier, a shadowhunter who followed the Clave's rules no matter what. He was someone who hated the feelings he had and hated the way he feeled about Magnus. He was fighting against these sentiments and thoughts he was having before. He used to feel like he was never good enough , like how much he tried to stand to Jace's or Izzy's level, it was never enough, not for the Clave and not for their parents.

Magnus, was a powerful warlock indeed, but since a few centuries he felt the weight of his life, age catch up at him. He was so used to give and give his love, his life and his magic to help everyone, now that he got to receive love from Alec, and respect from some of the shadowhunters of his Institute … It was surreal.

And now, both of them, finally felt like they belong somewhere after all these years of loneliness, pain, and fighting.

Alec was finally free of all the burdens he carried on his shoulders for years, he was finally able to be the person he always wanted to be.

The sentiment of coming home whenever Alec went through the front door of the loft, of their loft, was something that Alec always looked forward to by the beginning of everyday.

  
  


Blinking a few times to put his thoughts in place, Alec cleared his throat and asked,

  
  


''So uh … what do you think I should wear tonight ?''

Alec was looking at Magnus wih confusion all over his face. He wasn't the one with fashion knowledge after all. Magnus always knew how to dress for every occasion.

  
  


'' Well … let me look at these'' said Magnus, putting his clothes back on the bed, and holding out his hands, Alec passed them to Magnus, and waited for Magnus to pick a shirt.

  
  


''I think this one would be perfect for tonight'' said Magnus, holding out the shirt he chose for him, and tossing the other one on the bed carelessly.

The shirt that Magnus picked was dark blue with plenty of white dots on the full shirt. It actually looked quite nice.

  
  


'I actually like this one, the other one was too bluish'' said Alec, smiling thankfully at Magnus. And Magnus just winked at him.

  
  


''What are you gonna wear for dinner ?'' asked Alec, and Magnus looked at him with confusing eyes before answering, ''I don't know Alexander I am kind of lost here'' said Magnus pouting a little, which Alec found adorable.

  
  


''You're lost about what to wear ? Well that's a first'' said Alec, taking off the shirt he was currently wearing and put on the shirt that Magnus chose.

  
  


''Do not make fun of me right now Alexander'' said Magnus pointing a finger at him. ''Like I said, everything has to be perfect. So now please ...'' replied Magnus, and then he gathered all of the shirts he chose from the wardrobbe, and held them out to Alec,

  
  


''pick one ?'' asked Magnus using his puppy eyes, but Alec frowned and looked back at him with a grimace,

  
  


''I am not the fashion expert Magnus, you are the one who knows everything about clothes'' said Alec.

  
  


''I know that'' declared Magnus, rolling his eyes, ''but tonight is special and since your mother is coming over, I should wear something that she would find nice you know ? So help please ?'' asked again Magnus. Alec sighed, knew that he will never win this fight with Magnus, especially when he was looking at him with these eyes, so he took the shirts Magnus was holding out to him, and one by one, he looked at them searching for the outfit which would be a nice match for tonight's event.

He threw three of them back on the bed, because they were a little too colourful, and knowing his mother, it would definetely hurt her eyes...

The two outfits he was holding, were both amazing but one of them caught his eyes. It was a blue navy dress and it was literally screaming «royalty » and it really looked like a military jacket but it was a shirt with prints. And it would totally fit for Magnus.

  
  


''This will look amazing on you'' said Alec, holding out the dress to Magnus, who was looking at him with a big smile,

  
  


'Great choice Alexander ! I was actually hesitating with these two outfits, but I am glad now that the problem of clothes is now solved. Thank you darling'' replied Magnus, then grabbing the shirt, he kissed Alec's cheek, then looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds, and made his way towards the mirror, and started to take the top he was wearing to put on the chosen outfit.

  
  


''You're welcome'' whispered Alec, blushing a little and looking down, then he chose a pant and started to get dressed.

  
  


After putting on his top, Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, and he thought that Alec really choose the good outfit for tonight. Now, the only things which were left to do were : make-up and pants. He magically changed his pants and sat down on the footstool, and humming to himself he started to clean his face with make-up remover wipes. Then, with a flick of his fingers, he magically put his make-up again. This time, it was a little more cleaned if he might say. Actually, spending hours brewing potions this morning made his make-up look a little less fresh. But now, looking at his reflection, he was pleased.

  
  


''How do I look ?'' asked Magnus standing up from the stool to face Alec who was now full dressed with the clothes they chose together.

Alec looked at Magnus, blinked a few times to take the view and exhaling he blurted out,

  
  


''Wonderful'' , making Magnus smile, then walking up to Alec, he brought his hands up to hold him by the shoulders,

  
  


''You don't look bad yourself'' whispered Magnus at him with eyes full of love and wonder

  
  


''Thanks'' said Alec smiling brightly at him, then remembering the conversation they had just a few minutes ago, he frowned and looked at Magnus with confusion,

  
  


''Wait you said we would be doing two things for you to impress my mom tonight. We are already dressed up so the clothes part is done, what is the other thing ?'' asked Alec intrigued,

  
  


''Oh right I forgot to mention it ! Well yes the outifit part is done, and the next thing is food. Usually, when a guy or a girl wants to impress their partner's parents, they impress them by these two things. A friend of mine told me this one day, I never did this anyway so I have to be really careful about this whole dinner with family thing and-'' Magnus was starting to ramble now, his nervousness showing up. He was playing with the rings on his fingers and few seconds later he was moving his hands around him. But Alec interrupted him before he coud continue to express his stress.

  
  


''Wait you never had dinner with your past partner's family ?'' asked Alec wide eyed and shock written on his face,

  
  


''Hum … no.'' said Magnus looking down, feeling nervous and a little ashamed.

''So you … never met their family and friends? You never bonded with them ?'' aked Alec, still surprised and shocked at how anyone could not want Magnus as a part of their family.

  
  


''Well … considering the fact that most of them were Downworlders and they were pretty old by age, they didn't have lot of family left, and the persons who had family and friends … I guessed they just wanted me to be far away from their family'' responded Magnus shrugging, biting his lips and looking at Alec with uncertain eyes suddenly.

  
  


''That's stupid'' said Alec firmly, and little more louder than necessary, and made Magnus laugh a little, shaking his head in amazement.

  
  


''It's okay Alexander. Some people just don't want me to be part of their family considering my history with demons and my past relationships'' replied Magnus carelessly, even if, deep down he always wondered why any of them wanted him to be just _family._

  
  


''Well I do'' simply said Alec, with affirmation and pride, looking at Magnus with a serious expression, showing him that he was indeed really sure of how much Magnus meant to him. 

That simple sentence made Magnus' heart clench painfully, he questionned himself, what good he could have possibly done to deserve to be loved and cherished by someone like Alexander. He was loss at words, just like every single time Alec expressed himself about how much he loved Magnus and how sure he was about his feelings and their relationship. 

Alexander may be the 17000 th person who is in a relationship with him, but he loved Magnus in a way that no one ever did before. In a way he never thought he would be loved. Sometimes, Magnus would wonder if this all was a dream. A dream he had all those centuries, a dream which he was starting to lose hope in since a few centuries. 

But then, Alexander entered his world and not only he loved Magnus without limits, but he also made Magnus learn that he never had to hide himself from Alec. Which is something he always did with almost every single person he met in his life. 

There wasn't a day when Magnus doesn't thank the universe for bringing Alexander into his life. 

  
  


''You amaze me Alexander'' said Magnus, with a little tremor in his voice, but Alec frowned and walked toward him and holding his hands in his own, he said, 

  
  


''There is nothing to be amazed about what I said. I love you, you love me, and I want us to be loved by our family. I want them to love you like you're family too. Jace, Izzy already do, Max is coming around, and there is only mom left'' said Alec with a soft smile, and cupping Magnus' cheek with one of his hand, and caressed it with his thumb. 

  
  


''Why ?'' asked Magnus breathlessly, not being able to form any proper sentence, 

  
  


''Because you deserve it'' said Alec, smiling at him with one of these smiles only reserved for Magnus, and kissed Magnus' forehead. 

Magnus closed his eyes to savour the moment and hold Aec closed by gripping the front of his shirt. 

''Thank you Alexander'' whispered Magnus, still eyes closed, 

  
  


''Hey'' whispered Alec back, stepping a few feet back, then cupping Magnus' face with both of his hands, he brought him close so their forehead were touching, ''You never have to thank me for loving you'' said Alec. 

  
  


''Alright'' said Magnus, knowing that he really couldn't win against Alec when it comes to these kind of things. Holding his grip on his face for a few seconds, Alec let go with a smile, and made his way towards the bed, picking up all the left clothes and went to their wardrobe to open it and put the clothes back where they were. 

  
  


''So are we gonna order food from a fancy restaurant or something ?'' asked Alec while he put the clothes back in the wardrobe. 

  
  


''Alexander !'' exclaimed Magnus looking at him with shock, which confused Alec a little since he didn't say something that bad, ''We are not ordering food from restaurant for our first dinner with your mother !'' said Magnus, clearly outraged that Alec was even suggesting that idea. 

  
  


''Well mom wouldn't mind'' said Alec carelessly, shrugging his shoulders, not understanding why Magnus was surprised by his idea. 

  
  


''Like you said this is an important dinner right ?'' Magnus asked Alec, raising his eyebrows, for which Alec simply nodded. 

  
  


''Right. So we are not gonna order from restaurant Alexander'' affirmed Magnus, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at Alec with a frown, which almost made Alec laugh but he fought against it, since Magnus was taking this situation very seriously. 

  
  


''Okay then'' agreed Alec, holding up his arms in a sign of approval, ''What do you want us to do ?'' asked Alec with a smile and raising his eyebrows at him in return. Magnus suddenly smiled brightly, and said, 

  
  


''I am gonna do something i haven't done in a while and you're gonna help me a lot with it'' 

  
  


''Hum … okay, but what are we gonna do ?'' asked Alec curiously, 

  
  


''We are gonna cook dinner for tonight !'' exclaimed Magnus smiling with a big smile and Alec's mind replied one word to him : 

  
  


_Shit._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Leave kudos and comments if you liked it ^^ 
> 
> Next chapter : Malec cooking scene + dinner with Maryse Lightwood and Malec :-D 
> 
> About the posting of the next chapter I don't know if I will be able to publish it before the episode's airing because I have to study for my exams ><
> 
> So next chapter will be next week, or the week after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^-^ 
> 
> I know I am two weeks late but I wanted to finish what I started.   
> Exams are finally over and I am slowly getting back to writing, so this is more like a filler chapter ... 
> 
> The cooking scene and the dinner will be updated tomorrow :) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

''We are gonna cook dinner for tonight !'' exclaimed Magnus smiling with a big smile and Alec's mind replied one word to him :

  
  


_Shit._

 

'' C-cook ?'' stuttered Alec, his mind still processing the sentence that Magnus just said,

 

''Yes darling'' affirmed Magnus, holding his hands with his own, and looking at him in a way which will make Alec agree to anything.

 

 _Damn it_ , thought Alec.

 

He doesn 't know if Magnus is aware of how terrible his cooking skills are, but he really can't help to think that him, in the kitchen would be the outcome of terrible consequences, for his pride, for Magnus' kitchen and of course, for his mother who's going to eat what he will make.

 

He really has to change Magnus' mind before it leads to a catastrophe.

 

''Hum … listen Magnus … Do we really have to cook dinner by ourselves ?'' asked Alec, looking at Magnus with a tight smile, hoping that it would change his decision.

 

''Of course Alexander !'' said Magnus with a frown, and moving his hands to Alec's shoulders, he looked at him with a soft smile and said,

 

''You said it yourself Alexander, your mother is upset and who knows what's she is going through right now … And trust me, if there is anything a mother loves when she is upset is when her children take care of her''.

 

The last part of Magnus' sentence was said with a tight smile but Alec saw through it.

The '' I never had the chance to comfort mine because I was the reason why she was troubled'' was unsaid but Alec heard it anyway. The way Magnus was smiling with a sad expression and tight jaw, the way he was looking at Alec, his eyes full of remorse and pain … it made Alec's heart ache.

 

''Magnus …'' whispered Alec, moving his hand to cup Magnus' cheek, but before he could say anything else, Magnus hold his hand with his own, and blinked a few times to bring himself to reality,

 

''Let's not get lost into my terrible experience with my mother alright ?'' said Magnus chuckling, and smiling forcelly, and bringing his hands to hold Alec's face between his hands, he said,

 

''Today is going to be all about your mother and you okay ? So let's make everything possible so she could have a good time alright ?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec with a sweet, real smile.

 

Looking back at Magnus, Alec forced the words he wanted to say at the back of his head. Magnus was right, today is going to be all about his mother and her feelings. He will talk to Magnus tonight after the dinner. They have time after all.

 

''Alright then.'' said Alec looking at Magnus with a smile of his own, ''Let's … hum … cook together then''.

 

And suddenly, Magnus face was like it was full of light : he was looking at Alec with a big smile and his eyes wrinkling.

''Alright then ! You will see, we are going to do this perfectly. Isabelle told me she was terrible in kitchen but that you were a little better so I don't really expect my kitchen getting burned anytime soon.'' said Magnus

 

 _Oh you definetely should_ thought Alec, and his mind screamed at him to step back and find any excuses he could to change Magnus' idea but he really couldn't. Magnus was really looking forward to it, and if it's what Magnus wanted to do, then Alec is up for it. Even if it means he has to reveal the secret that he is, indeed, a terrible cooker.

 

Then, Magnus walked away from Alec and walked outside the bedroom, and looking back at Alec, he said,

 

''You're coming ?''

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec nodded and with a smile followed Magnus.

 

A few steps from the kitchen, Alec exclaimed,

 

''But wait a minute ! Why are we dressed already if you're going to make dinner by ourselves ? Won't our clothes get … I don't know, dirty ?'' asked Alec with a frown and a confused expression, making Magnus laugh.

 

''It's okay Alec, don't worry, I am a warlock after all. If any spot or taint get on our outfits, I will just magic them away.'' answered Magnus, winking at Alec.

 

''Of course you will'' said Alec, chuckling and shaking his head fondly.

 

Entering the kitchen, Alec looked around. He felt like he was suddently entering a new territory. Not because he never went to Magnus' kitchen before, of course he did, but because he never cooked  _with_ Magnus before. 

In the morning, if he spend the night at the loft, he usually gets up before Magnus and make breakfast for him. Luckily for him, all the breakfasts he made before were edible and eatable.

 

Magnus walked inside the kitchen, and stood in front of the stove.

 

''So tell me Alexander. .. What is your mother's favourite food ?'' asked Magnus, raising his eyebrows.

 

''Hum … she kind of like everything ? Rice … Noodles. Everything French, Ethiopan, Chinese … Oh ! You know what ? You should make some Indonesian food !''

 

''What ?'' asked Magnus, completely taken aback, not expecting this answer from Alec.

 

''Yeah. I mean, she will like it. I don't think she ever ate Indonesian food before. It'll be something new. What do you say ?'' asked Alec looking at Magnus with a smile.

 

''Hum …'' hesitated Magnus, looking down and suddenly looking like he was lost for words.

 

''Magnus ?'' called to him, Alec, with a soft voice, making Magnus look up at him,

 

''What is it ?''

 

''It's just that … I haven't cooked anything Indonesian related since … centuries. It reminded me of _her_ so I … stopped.'' admitted Magnus looking at Alec with a sad smile.

 

''Oh'' said Alec, getting closer to Magnus, ''We don't have to do that if you don't want to, I-''

 

''No, you know what ? That's exactly what we are gonna do'' interrupted Magnus, with a honest smile.

 

''You really don't have to if you don't want it, I am sorry that I brought it up'' said Alec,

 

''Don't apologize Alexander, it's fine. And you're right, we should do that. I have my mother old recipes somewhere in the loft and I remember them being extremely soothing and delicious. Let me find it back alright ?'' asked Magnus, walking towards the kitchen's door with a smile.

 

''Yeah okay'' replied Alec, with a smile of his own.

 

'' Take out the ustensils, a pan and some bowls would you ? I will be right back'' said Magnus disappearing from the kitchen.

 

As he made his way around the kitchen, he opened the various pieces of furniture and took out what Magnus asked, and everything that might be necessary for the meal they were going to prepare together.

From the cornet cabinet, he took out some plates and placed everything on the worktop.

He also put the ustensils and knives which he took from a drawer.

 

When Magnus got back in the kitchen, he was holding a few a papers which looked like they were from centuries ago.

 

''My mother was an awesome cooker, so she always made notes whenever I was too excited to help her so that I could use them in the future. I never cooked these recipes myself before. But I think I have now a very good reason to'' said Magnus, laying down the papers on the kitchen table placed right in the middle of the kitchen. He was looking at his mother's handwriting with a fond smile and nostalgic look, his fingers stroking softly over the paper, tracing the words of his mother very carefully. Then he looked up at Alec, and Alec felt himself getting drown closer to Magnus and in a second, Alec was holding him by his shoulders,

 

''Are you okay ?'' asked Alec, using one of his hands to carress Magnus' cheek, and Magnus kept looking at him with a soft smile and said ,

 

''Yeah I am just …. I got reminded of the good times I had with her when I was a child'' replied Magnus, biting the bottom of his lips.

 

Then before Alec could say something, Magnus cleared his throat and took the papers in his hands and started to look through them.

 

''What if we made something ancient but in a modern way ?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec smirking.

 

''You're really excited about cooking'' said Alec with a fond smile.

 

''I love cooking Alexander, it's like … making potions but with different ingredients'' answered Magnus shrugging and being his cute self.

 

Chuckling, Alec took the papers from Magnus' hands and looked at them, but he couldn't read them since it wasn't written in English.

 

''So what are we making ?'' asked Alec

 

'' I think using one of these recipes but also making some changements to make it look like as if it was something modern. What do you say about that ?''

 

''That's great but what should we make ?''

 

''What about …'' started Magnus, and taking back the papers from Alec, he looked at them for a few momens before picking out three of them and holding them in front of Alec.

 

'' … these three ? One is an entree, and a meal, and the last one is a dessert'' said Magnus. When Alec looked back at them wondering how he would read them since it was written in Indonesian, but looking at them now he realized that Magnus changed it to English.

 

'' Indonesian spring rolls which are named Lumpia, Mie Goreng and … Lumpur Cake'' read Alec out loud. Reading quickly the ingredients which were needed, he looked back at Magnus and smiled,

 

'Magnus they seems to be delicious. Mother is going to love them !''

 

''Well … let's get to work then !'' answered Magnus, clapping his hands together.

 

''First you need to wear this …'' said Magnus and with a flick of his fingers, a black apron with the name ''LIGHTWOOD'' written in white characters, and where an arrow head and an angelic rune were designed, was magically placed into his hands. Alec looked back at Magnus with a questionning look and asked,

 

'' Why do I have to wear this if you will magically clean my clothes if they got stained ?''

 

''Because … I know I much you can make a mess in the kitchen when you're cooking and I would rather not take any risks'' replied Magnus laughing and making Alec blush and laugh at the same time. ''And also because you would look cute in it'' said Magnus winking at Alec, making him blush even more.

 

He put on the black apron and looked at Magnus who was looking at him with soft eyes. And clearing his throat, pointing toward Magnus, he asked,

 

''Aren't you going to wear one ?''

 

''Do you want me to ?'' asked Magnus smirking at Alec,

 

''Well … I am wearing one so it would be only fair if you wore one too'' replied Alec shrugging and looking at Magnus with a smile.

 

Then a few seconds later, and with another flick of his wrist, Magnus was wearing an apron himself. It was a burgundy one and ''BANE'' waas written in a gold glitter in the middle of the apron. And below the name, there was a spell book and golden cat eyes.

 

''Let's get to work then'' said Magnus and wavering his fingers in the air, he magically made appear all the ingredients they needed.

 


End file.
